


The Main Course

by Kiraly



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: Hannu and Joona have a picnic.





	The Main Course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I hope this is fluffy enough for you, Daiseerose! Since you said you weren't picky, I went with the first cute idea I had.

“Are you ready for the main course?”

Hannu rolls his eyes, but it’s not like Joona can see through the blindfold. “Does it mean I can take this off now?” 

“Nope!” He can tell Joona’s smiling, even if he can’t see it. “That would ruin the fun!”

Joona’s idea of “fun” is apparently a blindfolded picnic. Hannu doesn’t agree, but at least Joona hasn’t fed him anything weird yet. Still, the ‘main course’ surprises him.

“Scorched buns from work? Really?”

The blindfold slips down, revealing Joona’s smile. “I know they’re your favorite.”

Hannu can’t help smiling back. “Yeah. They are.”


End file.
